Snowman
Snowman (スノーマン) è un KAITO canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da halyosy. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Aku no Meshitsukai. Il gioco include anche una versione di Kagamine Len. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Quando si gioca la versione vocale Len, alla fine della canzone quando appare il pupazzo di neve fusa il manico di scopa che si vede nella versione vocale KAITO viene sostituito con un guanto. In Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, quando si seleziona un modulo femminile per la canzone, l'angolazione della telecamera per quando la canzone ottiene i Medio modifiche strumentali ad un angolo di più alta per evitare slip-shots. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This is a tale of a snowman who appears to ease the heart of a hurt boy. It also features a Len vocal version!"'' Liriche Giapponese=「そばにいたいよ」 誰かの願いに命は宿る 一年に一度きりの冬の魔法 動きだす僕はスノーマン 雪が積もる夜に僕は生まれた ホウキの腕にバケツの帽子で ところで君はここで一体何してんの 「ママに嘘をついちゃったんだ」 って泣きだした 心の黒を吸い出すため 真っ白に僕はできてる そばにいるよ 固まって転がった君のデタラメ 殴ったって蹴っ飛ばしても砕けない 鳴り響くベルに凍りつくマフラー 冷えた笑顔を温めたくても 僕の目じゃ笑えもしない それにしたってどんな嘘をついたんだい 「勉強も運動も出来て友達いっぱい」 それなら冬の間に何とかしよう 「それじゃ遅すぎなんだ」 ってしゃがみこんだ 「もうすぐママは消えちゃうから」 良い子でいなきゃとまた泣いた 「そばにいたいよ」 絡まって重なった君のデタラメ ぶったきって払ったって増えていく ネオンの町並みにモノクロの雪 悴んだ指を温めたくても 僕の手じゃ握れもしない じゃぁこんなのはどうだい 全ての黒を真っ白に塗り変えるんだ コツなら僕が教えよう 絶対に君ならやれるさ 淡雪が轍を埋めてく 君ははしった みんなを引き連れて 何もかも手遅れになる前に 「ねえ全部ホントでしょ、だからもういかないで」 我が子を抱き寄せ頷いた そばにいるよ 最後に零れた優しいデタラメ 笑ったって泣いたって大丈夫 二人を見守って溶けていく体 きっともう平気だろう どんな冬にだってさ 春は訪れるから|-|Romaji="soba ni itai yo" dareka no negai ni inochi wa yadoru ichinen ni ichido kiri no fuyu no mahou ugokidasu boku wa SNOWMAN yuki ga tsumoru yoru ni boku wa umareta houki no ude ni BUCKET no boushi de tokoro de kimi wa koko de ittai nani shiten no "MAMA ni uso o tsuichattan da" tte nakidashita kokoro no kuro o suidasu tame masshiro ni boku wa dekiteru soba ni iru yo katamatte korogatta kimi no detarame naguttatte kettobashitemo kudakenai narihibiku BELL ni kouritsuku MUFFLER hieta egao o atatametakutemo boku no me ja warae mo shinai sore ni shitatte donna uso o tsuitan dai "benkyou mo undou mo dekite tomodachi ippai" sore nara fuyu no aida ni nantoka shiyou "sore ja ososugi nan da" tte shagamikonda "mousugu MAMA wa kiechau kara" ii ko de inakya to mata naita "soba ni itai yo" karamatte kasanatta kimi no detarame buttakitte harattatte fueteiku NEON no machinami ni monokuro no yuki kajikanda yubi o atatametakutemo boku no te ja nigiremo shinai jaa konna no wa dou dai subete no kuro o masshiro ni nurikaerun da kotsu nara boku ga oshieyou zettai ni kimi nara yareru sa awayuki ga wadachi o umeteku kimi wa hashitta minna o hikitsurete nanimokamo teokure ni naru mae ni "nee zenbu honto desho, dakara mou ikanaide" wagako o dakiyose unazuita soba ni iru yo saigo ni koboreta yasashii detarame warattatte naitatte daijoubu futari o mimamotte toketeiku karada kitto mou heiki darou donna fuyu ni datte sa haru wa otozureru kara|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' “I want to be with you” Someone’s wish brings me to life The one time a year, the magic of winter I can begin to move, I am a snowman I was born in the snowing night I was made by a broom as my right hand with a bucket hat Now, what are you doing here? A boy said “I lied to my mom” and began to cry My whiteness is from now, it can remove the darkness in your heart I’m staying with you His lies rolled over, grew bigger and hardened Those aren’t broken with punching and kicking A ringing bell and a freezing scarf I tried to smile to encourage your cold face But I cannot with my fake eyes By the way, what lie did you say? “I’m good at studying, sports, and I have a lot of friends” Well, let’s try it in the winter season “It’s too late now” he crouched down “If I’m not a good boy like this, mom will disappear soon” He cried again “I want to be with my mom” His lies collected and piled up However much you brush and remove, those are falling and increasing Street night lights with monochrome snowing I tried to warm your cold fingers But I cannot with my fake hands I’ll tell you what You change all the darkness in your heart to whiteness like snow Let me show you the ropes. You can do it. Snow falls on our wake He ran and took his classmates, Before everything becomes too late “See mom, what did I tell you? So don’t go anywhere!” She pressed him to her, and nodded assent “I will be with you always” The last lie is a white lie like snow Now just laugh and cry if you need to I’m watching over them, then I’m melting He will be able to overcome any hardship This winter is very cold but Spring is waiting for you|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' "Voglio stare con te" Il desiderio di qualcuno mi dona la vita Nell'unica volta all'anno, nella magia, dell'inverno Posso cominciare a muovermi, io sono un pupazzo di neve! Sono nato nella notte in cui nevicava Mi è stata fatta una scopa come mano destra e un secchio come cappello Ora, che che ci fai qui? Un bambino disse: "Ho mentito a mia madre!" E cominciò a piangere Questo mio bianco candido Può togliere il nero oscuro nel tuo cuore Io resto qui con te Le sue bugie travolsero, crebbero e si rafforzarono Quelle non si spezzavano con pugni e calci Un campanello che suona e una sciarpa gelida Cercai di sorridere per incoraggiare il tuo viso freddo... ...Ma non potevo, con i miei occhi finti A proposito, quale bugia hai raccontato? "Sono bravo a studiare, nello sport e ho un sacco di amici" Beh, proviamoci in questa stagione invernale "Ormai è troppo tardi..." E si accovacciò "Se non sarò un bravo ragazzo del genere, Mia mamma sparirà presto..." Pianse di nuovo: "Voglio stare con la mia mamma!" Le sue bugie si sono raccolte e accumulate Per quanto tu le cancelli e rimuovi, quelle cadono e aumentano Sotto le luci stradali notturne ed una nevicata monocromatica Ho provato a scaldare le tue dita fredde... ...Ma non potevo, con le mie mani finte Ti dirò che Puoi cambiare tutta l'oscurità nel tuo cuore con una cosa candida come la neve Lascia che ti mostri le corde! Puoi farcela! La neve cade sulla nostra scia Lui corse e chiamò I suoi compagni di classe, Prima che si facesse troppo tardi "Vedi mamma, quello che ti ho detto? Quindi non andare da nessuna parte!" La madre lo strinse a lei, a fece un cenno d'assenso "Io sarò con te sempre" L'ultima è una bugia bianca come la neve Ora basta ridere e piangere, se ne hai bisogno Li guardai per l'ultima volta, e poi mi sciolsi Egli sarà in grado di superare qualsiasi difficoltà. Questo inverno è molto freddo, ma La primavera ti sta aspettando! Video KAITO= 3DS 初音ミク Project Mirai 2 PV「スノーマン」|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【KAITO】スノーマン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone |-|Len= 3DS 初音ミク Project mirai 2 - スノーマン レンver.|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【鏡音レン】スノーマン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2013